theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loudest News
One day at The Loud House, Lincoln Loud decided to write a newspaper. At school, he talked to Huggins. Huggins: Good Idea! Get some kids to help you. Lincoln then gets Clyde, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa to help him out, and they agree. Lynn: What should we write about? Lincoln runs to Huggins' office, and tells him what they will write about. Huggins: That is funny! Write em down! It's the freedom of the press! Lincoln writes these down: LIAM IS GOOD AT IMPRESSING GIRLS! ZACH IS DUMB! RUSTY RIDES HORSES AT SCHOOL! GIRL JORDAN DOESN'T LIKE LINCOLN! MRS. JOHNSON HATES LONG STUFF! Huggins: Let's publish them. Clyde, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa: YEAH! Lincoln: Just 1 minute please. LORI IS A HUMAN PRETZEL! LENI IS TOO DUMB TO SEE! LUNA DEAFENS EVERYONE! LUAN TRIED TO KILL PEOPLE ON APRIL 1ST! LILY DROPS DUNG EVERYWHERE! LYNN SR GOT HIT BY WOOD! RITA BROKE UP WITH LYNN SR ONCE! (Newspaper publishes) Lincoln: We are going to be famous! (THE NEXT DAY) Lincoln comes to his school, only to see a bunch of angry classmates and teachers. Zach: I may be bad at science, but that doesn't make me dumb! Rusty: YOU EXPOSED MY HUMILATING MOMMENT! Girl Jordan: I DID LIKE YOUR COMIC ONCE! Mrs. Johnson: I WAS ONLY DISSAPOINTED THAT YOUR CHART WAS TOO LONG! Liam: CALM DOWN YOU 4! HE WROTE SOMETHING NICE ABOUT ME! Zach, Rusty, Girl Jordan, and Mrs. Johnson: GET HIM!!!! Lincoln: HELP, HUGGINS! Huggins: Ok. Everyone, Lincoln can write whatever he wants. It's the freedom of the press. Everyone who is angry at Lincoln stops, and they start being angry at Huggins. Huggins: 1 minute please. Lincoln, Clyde, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Huggins are chased by the angry people. They run to The Loud House, and open the door, only to see Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lily angry. The 5 angry sisters: LINCOLN. Huggins: It's the freedom of the press, so he can write anything. Luna: So you've been making him write all this?! Do you think you deserve to be a principal? Huggins: Uh... The same 8 people who were chased run away again. Lincoln: (angry) Huggins, this is all your fault! Huggins: What did I do? Lincoln: (angry) You made us write mean things about us all because of the freedom of the press! Huggins: Sorry. Lincoln: That's okay. The police arrive. Policeman: We'll arrest the one who is dumb, (grabs Zach) the one who rode a horse at school, (grabs Rusty) the one who hates the white haired boy, (grabs Girl Jordan) and whoever the teacher who hates long stuff is. Mrs. Johnson: That would be me. Policeman: Ok, (grabs Mrs. Johnson) and the one who is good at impressing girls, the one who is a human pretzel, the very dumb and blind one, the deafer, and the killer can stay, but they get a warning. (THE NEXT DAY) Lincoln, Clyde, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Huggins see a newspaper at school. Newspaper Headline: LINCOLN'S GIRLFRIEND IS CHRISTINA, NOT RONNIE ANNE! CLYDE NOSEBLEEDS A LOT! LYNN IS BAD LUCK! LUCY DOES NOT EXIST! LOLA IS THE DIRTIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! LANA IS THE CLEANEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! LISA CAUSED A BUTTERFLY EFFECT! HUGGINS STOLE A COMIC BOOK! Lincoln: That's not true! Christina was my former one! Clyde: I may nosebleed, but that's not something to write about! Lynn: I may have lost, but I'm not bad luck! Lucy: I do exist. I may have said that many times before, but I really mean it this time! Lola: I'M NOT DIRTY! Lana: I'M NOT CLEAN! Lisa: That was just some stupid fantasy! Huggins: I just wanted to read it! Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE END Category:Episodes